The overall aim of the proposed research is to develop growth factor assays on breast fluid as a tool for exploring the relationship between breast cancer risk and aspects of the "regulatory microenvironment" of breast ductal epithelium. The female breast contains small amounts of fluid within ducts, even in the non-lactating state. Previous investigators have demonstrated that a simple aspiration technique can sample this fluid in most women, causing minimal discomfort.